Compromised
by HeyAssButtImBatman
Summary: The angels are angry at the Winchesters for "compromising" their brother Castiel. They decide that the only way to help him is to kill the two humans he tries so hard to protect. Of course, he and Gabriel are not happy with this.


"You are undeserving of the role God has chosen for you!" A voice brought Sam back to consciousness, and he winced when he heard Dean grunt in pain following the angel's words. They had come suddenly, the eight angels, and quickly subdued the hunters. They had beaten the Winchesters, badly. Sam knew he had at least a few broken bones, large cuts, and bruises all over his body. Dean was probably worse.

Sam opened his eyes in time to see the lead angel kick Dean in the stomach, where a trickle of blood ran from between his fingers. Sam winced again, alerting the other angels that he was awake. One of them crossed the small motel room and pulled Sam to his knees by his collar.

"You deserve much worse than we're giving you," the angel said. Sam could hardly hear his words as the pain had suddenly come rushing back and nearly made him black out again, but ha managed to spit out a few words.

"What...did we...do?" he gasped, pain evident in every word. The angels scoffed incredulously.

"What did you do?!," one of them screeched. "You have committed a crime punishable by tortures worse than Hell! You have driven an angel to disobey his father, a garrison leader and a good son. You have compromised Castiel!" As if he had heard his name, which he probably had, the angel was suddenly standing in the room.

Cas took in Sam and Dean's battered states and narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you touch the Winchesters?" he growled. The other eight angels backed away from Sam and Dean with their hands up, as if trying to placate a wild animal. Cas moved closer to the hunters but didn't heal them, knowing that he would probably need his energy to fight. "You know that they are under my protection."

The leader of the angels stepped forward. "Castiel, please," she said, and her voice was nothing like the hate-filled growl it had been before. "We are trying to help you. You have strayed from the path Father has chosen for you, but I'm sure it's not too late for you to be saved."

"Who says I am in need of saving?" Cas asked. The other angels gasped. It had never occurred to them that Castiel had rebelled because he had wanted to.

"Castiel, you don't know what you are saying," the angel tried again, but Castiel had made up his mind long ago. His angel blade slipped into his hand and he stepped forward threateningly.

"Leave, now, and never come near the Winchesters again," he said, but the head angel didn't seem to hear him. Her face went from shocked to angry to calm in a few seconds. Her own blade appeared in her fist and the other seven angels followed her lead.

"I am sorry, Castiel," she said. "But dying is a much better alternative to Falling, which you surely will if you continue on this path."

And that was the only warning Cas got before all eight angels were attacking him. He managed to get a few good stabs in that left three angels gasping him in pain and leaking Grace, but in the end it was never a question of whether he would win or lose, but rather of how long he could last before he was taken down.

Sam watched with panic in his eyes as the angels forced Castiel to his knees. He was bleeding heavily from a cut on the bridge of his nose and had to keep his mouth shut to prevent blood from going in his mouth.

Sam thought of one more option, their last hope, for surely they planned to kill Castiel and the Winchesters too. He prayed to Gabriel

 _Please, Gabriel, we need help, like, now!_

All of the angels heard his desperate plea and they turned to him. One of the angels laughed cruelly.

"You are calling to the archangel of mercy?" he teased. "I hate to have to tell you this, but he's dead and he has been for thousands of years."

"Not quite," said a familiar voice, and Sam could have cried with relief. Gabriel stood in the doorway, seeming taller and more terrifying than he actually was. There were flashes of Grace in his eyes, white spurts of energy that crackled through his irises. He stalked forward and they could all clearly see how royally pissed he was.

"Gabriel," one of the angels gasped. "You're alive!"

"How dare you do this?" he asked, voice shaking with barely suppressed rage. "You have harmed the most righteous of the creatures we have been sworn to protect and have attempted to kill one of our own, not in self defense, but in anger. You all deserve to Fall for this."

The angels cowered back and stammered apologies, but nothing they said pacified the angry archangel.

"Enough!" Gabriel yelled and all the glass in the room exploded. The angels instantly shut up. "You would Fall for this, but I need my secret kept safe. I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourselves." He raised one of his hands towards the angels and they screamed in pain. Grace spilled out of their eyes and mouths and the hunters had to look away.

When the light died down, they saw Gabriel standing above the bodies of eight angels, charred wing prints burned into the ground. The archangel turned and rushed over to Sam and Dean. His brows furrowed and he placed one hand each on their chests. They hissed in pain as they were healed, and in seconds were completely fine once again.

Gabriel fed some Grace to Castiel to help speed up his healing. Sam threw himself into Gabriel's arms and the archangel hugged him back tightly. Castiel and Dean stood up and left to go to their own room next door, calling out thanks to Gabriel as they left.

Sam and his archangel were left alone in the destroyed room. Gabriel snapped his fingers and it was clean once more, the broken glass back in place and the furniture righted. Sam was incredibly glad that Gabriel had shown up, but he could see hints of sadness in the angel's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Gabriel gave him a small smile and led them over to the couch. They sank down onto the cushions and Gabriel snuggled into Sam's side.

"I hate having to kill my little brothers and sisters," he said. "Every time we fought wars and I had to kill one of them, it killed me. When I was in Heaven and Dad was still there, it was the job of the archangels to protect the other angels. It was like having to kill your own kids."

Sam hugged him tight and kissed his hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you."

Gabriel just hummed in response. They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes before they began to hear sounds drifting through the walls from Dean and Cas' room. Sounds that no one wanted to hear coming from their brother. Gabriel yelled in disgust and soundproofed the room quickly, but not quick enough. He and Sam were already scarred for life.

"I don't know about you," Gabriel joked, "but Dean has definitely compromised Castiel."

Sam groaned in disgust and tried to forget the way Dean had groaned Castiel's name while Gabriel cracked up beside him.

 **Hey guys! I guess I type faster than I thought because I am waaaay ahead of schedule with this. Alright, so Compromised was a request by someone who wanted to remain anonymous. If any of you guys have a request, PM me instead of leaving it in the comments because I don't always check the comments. So, anon, I hope you like this story and my SPN high school AU Feathers is coming out soon, so keep an eye out for it.**

 **Thanks for being so awesome, you guys! Love ya!**


End file.
